


17

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: What about the second time Dean kissed Sam? Or the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to 16.

The sun was starting to go down and Dean figured he should call Sam so they could get back to the motel before it got dark. But Sam was already running up to him, as if he could hear his brother’s thoughts.

“Ready to go, Sammy?” Dean asked as Sam reached him..

“Mhm!” Sam nodded earnestly. Dean smiled at him and started to turn away, motioning for Sam to follow him, but Sam gripped his shirt sleeve and pulled him back. “Hey, Dean? Why don’t we have a mommy?”

Dean’s throat closed up and he turned to look at Sam, who was frowning up at him with curious eyes. “Why do you ask that?” Dean hoped his voice didn’t sound like he was close to crying, because big boys don’t cry. Especially in front of their little brother.

“Because my friend Billy’s mom just called him for dinner,” he replied turning around to point to a little blonde boy walking away from the park in the opposite direction, holding the hand of a tall, pretty woman who was smiling down at him like he was the reason the Earth spun. “And I wanted to know why we don’t have a mommy like Billy does…”

Dean swallowed. “You know why, Sammy,” he said, voice too serious and aged for a nine year old. “Our mommy died.”

Sam’s face pinched together, like it did when John told him he couldn’t stay up late to watch his favorite cartoon or when Dean told him they didn’t have money for ice cream. “But  _why_? Why did she died?  Didn’t she love us?”

Dean felt like he’d been slapped in the face. “Of course she loved us, stupid!” he spat. “All mommies love their kids!”

Sam shrunk away a bit, not liking it when Dean yelled at him, and Dean kind of felt like kicking himself. “But then…did she not love Daddy? Is that why she died?”

“No, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes. Why did five year olds have to be so dumb? “Mom and Dad were married, of course they loved each other.”

“Why do people get married?” Sam asked innocently, taking Dean’s hand and starting to walk down the sidewalk. Dean let out a soft breath, relieved Sam had changed the subject.

“When people find the person they love most in the world, more than anyone else,” Dean explained sagely, “they get married.”

“How?”

Dean pursed his lips, thinking back on the things Mom and Dad used to do to show they loved each other. “They kiss,” he settled on. “They kiss on the mouth and that means they’re married. Only married people kiss on the mouth.”

Sam was quiet for a while as they walked, absorbing all this information. “So you can only kiss the person you love most in the world?”

Dean nodded, happy that Sam had understood. “Tha’s right.”

“Okay!” Sam smiled and stopped walking. When Dean turned to face him in confusion, Sam stretched up on his tiptoes to press his lips to Dean’s, pulling away with a loud smacking sound. “There! Now we’re married!”


End file.
